


Movie Night.

by 2kitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Controlled Orgasm, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hana is in control, Hand Job underneath a blanket, Hand Jobs, Lucio is a whimpering mess, Minimal Contact, Not Beta Read, Public Hand Jobs, Quiet Orgasm, Voyeurism, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: It was movie night at the Gibraltar base. Normally Lucio would snuggle up with Hana on the loveseat, their designated spot, and lull in the sense of comfort of being with his girlfriend and the other Overwatch Team, but tonight it seems that Hana is a little distracted; and she’s hellbent on distracting Lucio too.





	Movie Night.

**Author's Note:**

> God I fucking love this ship, and there’s not nearly enough of it on ao3 or anywhere, so here ya’ll are. Enjoy! Also, the other Overwatch agents won’t really be mentioned a lot in this fic, despite there being a room full of them, so please just keep in mind that both Hana and Lucio are in a very public place while all of this is happening EVEN if it doesn’t really seem like they are. Also, I heard Sombra’s real name is Olivia? So I used that name here, sorry if it’s wrong or something.

It was movie night at the Gibraltar base, and Lucio was humming excitedly as he walks down the hallway towards the communal living room. To start with their movie nights were something to bond over, to get to know new members and feel more comfortable with pre-existing members; but the tradition had continued long after they had all become close friends, even after the inclusion of their latest members (the junkers). Tonight, the first Bourne movie was on, and although Lucio liked action movies he was more looking forwards to spending the next almost-three-hours cuddled up close to his girlfriend; Hana.

 

Lucio turns the corner into the communal living room and his face lights up when he finds Hana already sitting in their usual spot, the love-seat. She spots him and raises her hand, a wide smile on her lips, beckoning him over. The movie still didn’t start for another ten minutes, or at least until Winston got here, but they both liked to be early just in case someone (namely Hanzo and Jessie) took their love seat. He quickly traipses over to her in socks rather than skates as he usually was in the base, and presses a quick kiss to Hana’s lips when she tilts her face expectantly towards him.

 

“Hey babe.” Lucio says as he sits down, passing the blanket to Hana for her to spread over them while he places his own pillow to his side, ready for either cuddling or to support his head once he ultimately got tired and fell asleep. He had long ago gotten used to calling Hana as such, but it still made a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body, and in the corner of his eye he sees Jessie smile in their direction; presumably from Lucio’s words.

 

“Hey,” Hana waits for Lucio to get settled before she throws the blanket over the both of them and snuggles underneath it herself, tucking her legs up on to the couch and leaning in to Lucio’s side so that she can place her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickles his neck, but in a nice way. “You lookin’ forward to the movie? I know I am.” If there was anything Lucio knew about Hana it was that she loved action movies, she loved anything violent really, and so there was no doubt in Lucio’s mind that she would be putting all of her attention on this movie tonight.

 

“It should be good,” Lucio laments, “but I’m kinda tired from practice, so I don’t know if I’ll stay awake for all of it.” As though his body needed to prove what Lucio was saying was true he yawns, hearing his jaw pop from how wide he was yawning.

 

There’s something odd in Hana’s eye when she looks at him, but just as she opens her mouth Winston comes in and calls for silence. He puts the movie on, all of their movies were illegally downloaded by Sombra, and takes his spot, shutting off the lights as he goes, and the whole room falls silent with only small whispers here and there. In the middle of the room, between the five couches and the people sitting against said couches on the floor, was their table that was almost sagging with snacks; but most also bought their own to have on their laps.

 

Lucio takes one final look at Hana, leaning in to kiss her forehead, before turning his full attention to the movie. He could ask Hana what she was going to say later, but right now he was more than ready to lose himself in a couple of hours of mind-numbing action; and maybe get a nap in while he was here too.

 

 -

They’re an hour into the movie, Lucio reclined completely into the chair with his eyelids feeling heavy, Hana completely pressed up against his side, when he feels a hand on his thigh. To start with it startles him, not expecting Hana’s touch, but he quickly forgets about it; Hana was just getting comfortable, and they were close enough (of course they were as boyfriend and girlfriend) that it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. He quickly relaxes again, slumping back fully against the couch, and tilts his head so that it’s resting on top of Hana’s.

 

Lucio quickly forgets about the hand on his upper thigh, eyelids getting heavier and heavier till they’re almost closed, till he’s almost asleep, when suddenly it moves again. This time Lucio makes no indication that he had felt it, but in his head, he’s screaming at Hana, asking her what the hell she thinks she’s doing as she slides her hand till her fingertips are brushing the very inner of her thighs, pinky finger almost brushing across the seam of his pants. He tries to convince himself that it would be OK because they’ve got the blanket covering them, but still Lucio was paranoid that someone would know what was happening.

 

Hana obviously takes Lucio not moving as a good thing, although Lucio is convinced she can probably hear how fast his heartbeat was beating, because she starts a slow pattern that treks across Lucio’s thigh, pulling back till her hand is resting right on top before sliding back down to where her fingertips do brush across the inner seam of his pants. To start with it was manageable, comfortable even, and for the most part Lucio was still able to pay attention to the movie, but the more Hana continued the more confident she became and soon Lucio’s skin was tingling wherever she touched, member twitching again and again every time that Hana’s fingertips came a little too close. Still she never went close enough for Lucio to get any payoff from all this, and soon he’s making a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, low enough that only Hana would be able to hear it, and pushes an inch towards Hana’s hand.

 

Apparently, that’s not allowed, and Hana pulls her hand back from where Lucio wants it. He’s tempted to shoot her a look, not sure if it’d be one to encourage her or to tell her to stop, and when Hana doesn’t return her hand again after almost five minutes Lucio forgets mostly about all of this and goes back to paying attention to the movie; the only remainders of what had happened was his cock, still faintly interested and a little filled with blood, and the remaining odd tingling from where Hana’s hand had trekked across his thigh, and the fact that he was now wide awake when just before he was about to fall asleep.

 

Lucio’s just starting to forget completely, no lasting effects of Hana’s touch now present on his body, when Hana’s hand moves again and Lucio’s hand clenches against the arm rest. She follows the same line as before, hand going from the swell of his thigh to his inner thigh and back, now adding a quick press of her fingertips against his inner thigh before relenting. It’s soft enough that it doesn’t rile Lucio up immediately, but still enough that after passing across his thigh perhaps fifty times (it sure felt like that many times), he was almost ready to beg for any extra stimulation. He had learnt not to buck up whenever her hand got close to his testicles and the head of his cock, but that didn’t stop his member from half- filling with blood, creating an uncomfortable pressure against the inside of his slacks; he hadn’t worn underwear tonight, they were all in the wash, and it’s only now that Lucio was beginning to regret doing so because he’s that much more receptive to Hana’s touch without his underwear and only the thin cotton of his slacks covering him.

 

A big explosion sounds on TV, snapping everyone’s attention too it and a couple others (one of them being Jamie of course) let out a loud sound of glee at the sight of the explosion. Lucio is fairly impressed with the affects too, turning his attention to the TV, but despite all the attention Hana’s hand doesn’t stop its pattern across his thigh. By now Lucio’s starting to feel the affects in his face too, a high blush on his cheek from the heat, and a flush to his forehead, and he’s slightly worried it’s all too obvious in the light of the TV.

 

“Hana,” a voice to Lucio’s right is suddenly whispering, and although it’s not Lucio who is being called he still turns to look at who had spoken. It’s Jesse and he’s holding out a popcorn bowl with one hand, the other wrapped around a very focused Hanzo, wordlessly motioning for Hana to take some. “Popcorn?” Jesse quirks and eyebrow, looking kind of odd without his hat, and shakes the bowl a little.

 

Hana nods, “Thanks Jessie.” and reaches for the popcorn, grabbing a handful of the popcorn and sending a wink the elder males way while Lucio stiffens at her side; of course, Jessie notices that and now extends his arm further, trying to get into Lucio’s range with the popcorn bowl because he thinks Lucio wants some, and Lucio has to decline with a shake of his head, smiling at Jessie’s confused look. He hadn’t stiffened because he was jealous that only Hana had been offered the popcorn, he had stiffened because Hana’s hand had finally brushed across more of his cock than usual while Jessie was talking to them, before retreating just as fast.

 

Something to Jessie’s side catches his eye, and Lucio looks only to find himself locking eyes with Hanzo. The elder man stares him down, something in his eyes that Lucio can’t quite catch, and Lucio is almost certain that Hanzo’s eyes flick down towards the duvet covering them before turning back to the TV at the same time Jessie does, settling back against his boyfriends’ side. It sends an odd thrum through him, as well as shame, but when Hana’s head returns to his shoulder and her hand squeezes his thigh once more, Lucio quickly forgets about Hanzo potentially knowing what was happening underneath the comforter.

 

Hana doesn’t seem to have noticed at all, either that or she had and just didn’t care, and starts moving her hand again. Lucio stiffens, expecting the same path as before, and instead has to quickly muffle his sharp intake of breath when instead of sliding her hand to his inner thigh she slides it across his Adonis belt to the base of his cock and back again. It’s a different kind of stimulant, more direct but she’s still not touching enough of him for Lucio to really get enough friction, but it’s still enough to rile Lucio up, to make his cock stir and twitch underneath her hand. God he was pathetic. Hana had barely touched him, in fact she hadn’t even touched him fully at this point, and here he was half- chubbed and his free hand still clenching into the armrest; thankfully it’s dark enough in here that it was unlikely anyone would see just how hard he was doing just that.

 

“Han,” Lucio finally whispers when Hana runs her hand over him for the fifteenth time, he had counted, turning his head to feign that all he was doing was kissing her on the temple. Still, he’s not sure what to say, not sure if he wants to continue this or to make her stop, and so he pathetically whimpers, “please.” As she passes her hand over him again (for the sixteenth time).

 

Hana chuckle, breath warm where it puffs against his neck, and whispers. “You’re doing so well, baby,” words accompanied by a light squeeze over his cock, the first proper friction he’s had during all of this, and Lucio can’t resist from bucking up into her touch. Hana doesn’t take her hand away this time, letting him get away with it just this once, and slides her hand back to over his inner hip. “I’m sure you can wait just a little longer, be a good boy for me.” They hadn’t used a lot of praise, it had only been something that Lucio admitted he liked recently, but coupled in such a public situation like it was sends a shiver down Lucio’s spine.

 

Lucio opens his mouth to say something, but Hana suddenly slides her hand over him again, a dirty trick, and Lucio barely manages to bite back his moan. “Hana,” he finally hisses, his knuckles turning white from how hard he’s holding onto the arm rest. “Someone will hear, someone will notice. Can’t this wait until we get back?”

 

Hana pretends to think about this for a second, a warm shudder going through Lucio’s body when she presses a soft kiss to his neck and huskily replies. “But I want to do this now,” there’s a pitch to her tone that makes Lucio think she’s struggling to keep herself in check just as much as he was. “No one will see, and no one will hear as long as you keep quiet. You can do that for me right, Luci?”

 

He can’t, he knows he can’t, but Hana’s tone is so persuasive and as she passes her hand over his cock again his resolve slips. “Fuck,” he whispers. “ _Fuck_.”

 

Hana takes that as a yes, it was a yes (just not put so eloquently), and finally, finally, (fucking) _finally_ , she brings her hand across Lucio’s crotch and wraps her fingers around the obvious bulge in slacks, following the line of his cock from it’s base to his inner thigh. He’s not even completely hard yet and he’s already sizeable, Han sucking in breath when she feels him (she’s a size queen, he knows), and she loosely slides the ring of her fingers up and down his length again and again. Still, her touch is airy, giving him something but nowhere near enough, and it’s an absolutely torturous pressure and pace to be touched too because it’s not enough to get him hard quickly, but enough that he won’t grow soft again, and he’s completely under Hana’s mercy.

 

Hana keeps up the same pace, the same pressure, for another set of torturous minutes and at one-point Lucio has to let go of the arm rest and instead press his elbow against it and bring his hand over his lips, muffling his groan once he’s achingly hard and can feel pre-cum escaping from the heat of his cock to create a wet patch on his grey sweats, a wet patch that he can acutely feel. In his peripheral he sees Hana smile to herself, and there’s a pause before Hana presses a kiss of encouragement against his neck, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear that Lucio can’t quite decipher.

 

When Hana’s fingertips finally (fucking _finally_ ), pass underneath the waistband of his slacks to touch him Lucio almost lets out of a groan of happiness, barely muffling it with his hand, and in his peripheral he sees the wide smile that Hana has on her lips.

 

“Oh, no underwear?” she whispers hotly as she brushes along the base of his member, barely touching, teasing. “Luci, it’s like you wanted this to happen.” She doesn’t wait for his reply, not that Lucio would have been able to give one anyway because at this point he’s so pent up, so desperate, so achingly hard, for Hana to properly touch him that his other hand jumps and clenches over Hana’s knee underneath the comforter, and when she finally wraps her fingers around him properly he can’t help but push his hips into her touch. Thankfully Hana doesn’t decide to punish him, just hums and gently grasps him so that she can pull him out of his slacks so that she can get to him properly.

 

Lucio’s positive he’s bright red by now, a combination of embarrassment and from being too hot both from the comforter and Hana’s ministrations making his body temperature rise, and that it’s probably enough that anyone who looked at them would be able to tell immediately what was happening despite Hana’s subtle hand movements, despite the comforter hardly moving seeing as it was bunched up. As though to prove his point Lucio’s gaze slide from the TV to across from him and he freezes, finding Olivia watching him with a carefully arched eyebrow. Lucio squeezes Hana’s knee a little harder, warning her, but Hana doesn’t seem to understand and just as Lucio’s about to whisper to her to stop Olivia gives him one final look and looks back to the TV; leaving Lucio to sigh a sigh of relief. If they were caught it would be beyond embarrassing, and Lucio doesn’t ever think he’d be able to live it down.

 

Hana down strokes him, taking extra precaution that the movement of her hand doesn’t move the comforter, and thumbs at the head of his cock with her thumb, smearing the pre-cum collecting there around the head and down his shaft. He’s so turned on, both by Hana touching him and by doing something so illicit in a public place, especially with others around them, that Hana has no problem slicking up the rest of his member just from the pre-cum collecting from his slit.

 

“You’re so big,” Hana whispers, now just leaning her head against his shoulder, but Lucio can still feel her hot breath against his neck. “You’re really turned on, huh? I never knew you were so into public stuff, Luci.”

 

Lucio gapes, “Fuck, Hana,” and gently bucks into her hand again, careful to stay discreet but it’s getting harder and harder with every pass of Hana’s delicate hand. She can barely fit her whole hand around him when he’s hard like this, and it shouldn’t turn Lucio on as much as it did. Maybe he was just a little into size differences too. “You’re so – fuck.”

 

Hana had barely touched him properly, with the bare skin of her hand, and he’s already far too turned on from just her touching him over his pants. Along with the heat from his body there’s heat in his veins, and every pass of Hana’s hand just over the crown of his cock makes a shudder go down Lucio’s spine, makes him push his cock into the ring of Hana’s fingers. He was going to cum far faster than he had before, the constant stimulant plus the fact they were doing this in a public setting turning out to be too much.

 

Lucio leans his head further forwards, pushing his fingers harder against his mouth to try and stop himself from letting any unwelcome sounds out. Hana strokes him faster, adding pressure, and Lucio doesn’t need to be looking at Hana to know that she’s probably smirking to herself. He’s set a constant pace of pressing his cock into the ring she’s created, Hana surprisingly allowing it, but his hips falter at the feeling of her tightening her fingers. He’s creating a mess of his sweatpants, pre-cum dripping from his cock no matter how much Hana spreads it with her hand, because of his thrusting, and Lucio just knows that they’re going to have to either wait after the movie finishes or find a way to hide himself ‘till he can get to the safety of his room.

 

Suddenly a loud shout startles Lucio, and Hana as she lets go of his member hurriedly, both looking around like they had been stung only to find that everyone was staring at the screen where one of the main characters was in the middle of dying. Letting out a sigh of relief Lucio relaxes back against the couch, looking towards Hana who was carefully watching everyone else before looking at him, seeming surprised to find Lucio watching her but ultimately gives him a smirk and slowly (ever so slowly) starts stroking him again.

 

“Lucio are you quite alright?” Mercy’s voice cuts through Lucio and his gaze jumps to where she’s sitting beside Hanzo and Jesse, Genji curled up against her side. She wasn’t speaking loudly enough for anyone else on the other side of the room to hear, but Hanzo and Jessie hear her and look his way too. “You look flustered.”

 

“I’m- “ Lucio bites back a stutter, shooting Hana a look from his peripheral because in the midst of talking she had started palming at his cock again, albeit softly as to not gain attention. “I’m OK, Angela, don’t worry about me.” Trying to convince her he gives her a smile, one that feels overly fake to himself, and after another second Angela seems to accept it and smiles back before turning back to the movie. Hanzo has also turned back to the movie, but Jessie seems intent in leaning in to have a conversation with Hana.

 

Lucio doesn’t listen, zoned out and focusing on Hana’s hand on his cock now that no one was demanding his attention, one hand once again clenched on Hana’s knee and the other hand being used to partially cover his mouth. It was getting harder and harder to keep quiet, and the fact that Hana was so casually stroking him while having a hushed conversation with Jessie was doing something to him. He doesn’t dare to push into Hana’s hand like he had before, but even just the slow pull of her fist (seeing as she was talking she was being extra careful all of a sudden) was enough to make Lucio begin to shake, pressure coiling in his stomach.

 

Hana’s head returns to his shoulder, the comforting weight making Lucio sigh quietly, and she quietly murmurs in his ear. “Are you close baby? You’re shaking.”

 

“Y- fuck, yeah,” Lucio growls, voice husky, groaning into his fingers when Hana goes back to the same pressure she had been stroking him at before. “Han, fuck – I don’t think I can.” He’s not sure what he’s saying, his words becoming hurried and slurred as the pressure grows, not sure what he ‘can’t’ do, and grips onto Hana’s knee even tighter. He had never came in front of anyone but his partner, never in a busy room, and he wasn’t completely sure he was going to be able to keep quiet now that it was coming down to it.

 

Hana giggles in his ear, and a wave of her vanilla scented perfume reaches Lucio’s nose and he breathes it in heavily, feeling his head spin. “You can do it, I know you can baby. I’m so proud of you.” The dominant tone in her voice makes Lucio whimper, as it goes straight to his groin. Slick sounds reach his ears as a quiet scene plays, something Lucio only notices now, and Lucio can’t remember a time when he’s sounded so wet while playing with himself. Fuck, he’s really turned on.

 

He’s sure he’s probably bruises in the shapes of fingertips on Hana’s bony knees from how hard he’s gripping, as well probably leaving the imprint of his own fingers over his lips, and he only grips harder as he comes towards the end. He’s lost his inhibitions now, rolling his hips to meet Hana’s hand, not enough to be obvious but if someone was suspicious of what they were doing they would soon be able to conclude what indeed was happening, and he slips out of rhythm here and there as he grows closer. The pressure in his stomach is so strong that it feels like he has something physically pressed against it, and he can feel waves of pleasure racing through his body; making him shudder.

 

Hana keeps the same torturous pace, but her grip is tighter to the point where it feels like she’s milking it out of him, but Lucio likes it. He races closer and closer, body tightening and crumpling in on himself and all receding to create one giant pit in his stomach, and Lucio barely manages to pretend like he’s not about to have the best orgasm of his life as he speeds towards that precipice.

 

There’s a moment of completely clarity, a moment where everything stills, and Lucio feels like he’s on cloud nine, a moment where he can see and hear everything, before Hana twists her hand once more and Lucio barely manages to shove his face into the crook of his arm before he’s cumming with a quiet groan of, “Hana!”. Stars explode from behind his eyelids as he paints the inside of the comforter, and Hana’s hand, with white, shuddering as all the pressure explodes from his body and leaving him as a quaking, shaking, mess, held in the same curled in position as he rides out his orgasm.

 

During this all Hana keeps stroking him, milking him for all he had, and it’s not until Lucio’s come down enough to be able to relax back against the couch that he clumsily knocks his hand away, feeling oversensitive and sore but most importantly; sated. Panting Lucio turns to look at her, and all it takes is one look before he’s chuckling, laughing at the absurdness of what had just happened, Hana joining in and just managing to keep quiet by muffling her laughter with her sleeve.

 

A quick look around tells Lucio that somehow no one had noticed what had just happened, something that Lucio couldn’t believe for a second but sure enough everyone’s eyes were glued on the TV just like they had been this whole time. Shocked, giddy, but overall proud that they had just gotten away with that, Lucio leant in and pressed a quick kiss to Hana’s lips. No one commented, although Lucio couldn’t help but feel like people were staring, and when they broke apart again the two gave each other a quick smile before turning back to the movie.

 

Despite it feeling, at the time, that Hana had been working him over for almost an hour, Lucio found it really had been more like thirty / forty minutes and that they had a lot of the movie left to watch. Content, and feeling kind of loose limbed from his orgasm, the two snuggled up against each other and settled in to watch the rest of the movie; Lucio somehow feeling even more awake than he had been before after such an intense orgasm, even though normally he felt nothing but exhaustion and quickly fell asleep afterwards. The only slight uncomfortable feeling coming from the fact that his cum was now drying all over the comforter and sticking, as well as sticking against his sweats as Hana had hastily wiped her hand there once they had finished; that hand now above the comforter. Not to mention that he had forgotten to tuck his dick away again, and it would attract attention if he tried to do that now, so he had to sit through the rest of the movie with it softening against the grey material.

 

The movie finally finishes, the music swelling before fading to black and the credits beginning to roll. Around them everyone began stretching, yawning, and talking again; and Lucio uses that distraction to reach underneath the comforter and tuck himself back in.

 

Hana notices and, leaning in, whispers. “Are we all good to move?” She asks, “Are the stains noticeable?”

 

Lucio takes a quick peek under the comforter and, to his relief, they weren’t, and he would absolutely be able to escape without anyone noticing. “We’re all good,” he murmurs to her, then adding with a wag of his eyebrows. “My room tonight? I think it’s payback time.”

 

Hana flashes him a coy look. “Oh, is that so?” she asks. “Oh, I don’t know, I’m kinda tired,” she makes a show of stretching and yawning, letting it go on for just long enough that Lucio was about to apologize, to say that it was OK if she was too tired, before Hana looks at him with that wide smile on her lips and promptly punches him on the shoulder. “I’m kidding, you idiot. Your room it is.”

 

They get out of the lounge easily enough, pushing past the couples who were trying to get their significant other awake as they had fallen asleep during the movie, and those who were staying to sit and chat before heading off to bed, Hana waving goodbye before taking Lucio’s hand; Lucio’s other hand occupied with clutching the comforter, and pillow, to his lower abdomen and draped in such a way that it covers his crotch too. He just hopes it doesn’t look to conspicuous.

 

Unfortunately, they’re in such a rush to get back to their rooms that they miss the knowing looks passed between Jessie, Angela, and Olivia.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really love this ship, and I feel like I'm 'gonna write a lot of these. Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like! Thanks once again, all of your support is sosososo appreciated!
> 
> Also, go check out my side- blog dedicated to my writing if you'd like to get posts about upcoming fanfic, or be noted whenever a new fanfic has been posted ! Here: https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
